1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector system, and, more particularly, to a rail electrical connector system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspended ceilings are common place in commercial buildings allowing heating, plumbing and mechanical systems in commercial buildings to be hidden from view in an inexpensive manner. Suspended ceilings include metal rails that are suspended by wires from the structural ceiling and ceiling tile to lay on the metal rails. Light fixtures are often used in the place of certain tiles to provide illumination to the room.
Since a suspended ceiling is essentially a large overhead plenum, heating/cooling designers often will use the space above the suspended ceiling as one part of their air handling ductwork, thereby saving money. To accommodate the installation of lighting fixtures to the suspended ceiling, rails with apertures are often utilized to facilitate the attachment of the lighting fixture thereto with a retaining mechanism.
Power distribution from above a suspended ceiling is accomplished by cutting portions from ceiling tiles to accommodate the running of conduit or power risers therethrough. The electrical wiring is then connected from a distribution source above the suspended ceiling to a lighting fixture, electrical receptacles, an electrical load or a distribution system in the commercial space. A problem with this manner of distributing power is that a remodeling of the commercial space requires the disconnection of the wiring back to the distribution""source above the suspended ceiling.
Another problem with power distribution as just described is that it causes the ceiling tiles, which are cut, not to be reusable.
Yet another problem with the current manner of power distribution is that the aesthetic look of the ceiling suffers from having conduit and/or power risers going through ceiling tile.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus which provides for the distribution of electrical power that need not be routed through ceiling tiles and which would not require disconnection of electrical power at a distribution source when commercial space is remodeled.
The present invention provides an electrical connector system which provides for the distribution of electrical power through a suspended ceiling system.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a connector assembly including a rail having a plurality of apertures therethrough, and two electrical connectors including a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector, the first electrical connector detachably mateable to the second electrical connector, the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector removably connected to the rail, at least one of the two electrical connectors being routed through at least one of the plurality of apertures.
An advantage of the present invention is that electrical power can be connected and disconnected at the suspended ceiling rather than at a point of distribution.
Another advantage is that power distribution is accomplished through the rails, thereby leaving the ceiling tiles uncut.
Yet another advantage is that the suspended ceiling retains a more aesthetic appearance.